


What's This Show About Again?

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves Supernatural, Nico loves WIll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This Show About Again?

“Will, are you watching that show  _ again _ ?” Nico sighed, flopping down on his boyfriend's bed with a long drawn out sigh. 

 

“It’s not just a  _ show,  _ Nico,” Will responded with a fond eye roll, “It’s  _ Supernatural _ .”

 

Nico sighed dramatically again before turning over and poking the blondes side. “You’re always watching it.” The shorter boy whined, his lips turned in a pout.

  
Will smiled at his shorter boyfriend before moving over and patting the seat next to him. Nico grinned and stretched out alongside his boyfriend before cuddling into the taller boy's side. “So what’s this show about again?” 


End file.
